Wicked Marching Band
by Justg0ttawrite
Summary: A new girl who sounds... quite different joins the marching band. Follow her through her first marching season surrounded by people who just want to make fun of her. Marching Band version of Wicked the Musical
1. Marching Band

**A/N:Thanks to AgniKaiKyoshi for the idea! They did Rent, which is like my second favorite musical, and I though, hey! Why not MY favorite musical! This is what came of my boredom. Please Enjoy! This is the Marching Band version of Wicked.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked in anyway. I sure wish I did! 

_The band has just started band camp. They are all ready for camp to start since their summers were rather boring, and they decide to sing about band._

Entire band:  
O empty fields and strange meals  
The happiest sounds there are  
When we are frozen to the bone  
We shall still forget to turn off our phones

Woodwinds and Brass:  
In our days in Marching Band

Percussion and Colorguard:  
Marching Band

All:  
Our days in Marching

Drum Major:  
Ma-a-a-ar

All including Drum Major:  
Marching Band


	2. The Band And I

**A/N: Thanks again to AgniKaiKyoshi for the idea. Hope you enjoy! (Just so you know, I had a bit of a problem with this song. It was pretty difficult to re-write. Sorry if it's too much like the original for you. I tried. Also; I am TERRIBLE at coming up with names, especially last names. As you can probably tell by this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Marching Band, which was a re-write of Dear Old Shiz. This, if you didn't already know, is The Wizard and I. Thanks again for the reviews!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked in any way. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here re-writing the songs for Marching Band. haha, ok, Maybe I would.

_Emma Note, the newest student to Central Highschool has just auditioned to join the Marching Band. She is waiting for a response from the music teacher, Mrs. Muzeek, to see if she got into the band._

Mrs. Muzeek:  
(Spoken) Oh Miss Note,  
(Sang) Many years I have waited  
For a talent like yours to appear  
Why I predict the band could make you their  
Musical Ear  
My dear, my dear I  
'll speak at once with the Principal  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a skill like yours dear there is  
A definite chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good:  
(Mrs. Muzeek leaves room)

Emma Note:  
Has this really happened?  
Have I correctly understood?  
This musical talent I have tried to hide  
Is a skill that could  
Help me help the band  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;

Once I help my band  
Once I survive  
And then I'll meet the band  
What I've waited for since, since I arrived  
And with all their music knowledge  
By my sounds they won't be deafened  
Do you think that band geeks are dumb?  
Or like popular kids small minded  
(Spoken) No!  
They say to me, "We know who you truly are;  
A girl on whom we can rely!" And that's how we'll begin The Band and I:

Once I'm with the band  
My whole life will change  
Because once you're with the band  
No one thinks you're strange  
No friend is not proud of you  
No family is ashamed  
And all the school has to love you  
When by the band teacher, You're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse I have inside  
Maybe at last we'll know why  
When we are marching in time-  
The Band and I

And one day they'll say to me, "Emma,  
A girl who is so musical  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Be well liked  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your status quo  
Would it be all right by you,  
If we popularize you?"

And of course  
That's not important to me  
"Ok! Why not?" I'll reply  
Oh what a team we'll be, The Band and I;  
Yes what a team we'll be The Band and...

Unlimited  
My music is unlimited  
And I've finally written a song  
That will definitely prove me  
I know I sound truly crazy  
And true the song's a bit hazy  
But I swear someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout the school  
That's all to do  
With music!

And I'll stand there with the band  
Feeling things I've never felt!  
And though we'd never show it!  
We'll be so happy we could melt!  
And so it will be for the rest of our school year  
And we'll want nothing else till we die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see us they will scream  
For the school's absolute fav'rite team;  
The Band And I!!!!


	3. What is this music?

**A/N:Thanks again for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Again, I had issues with this song. Lot's of made up words, or words that are really hard to rhyme. I do realize it stopped rhyming at times, but it was just impossible. Ugh. Thanks again for reading. Also, Emma is singing Elphaba's part and Beth is singing Glinda's part, but at one point (where Beth says: "A Geek") They switch for a moment then switch back. This is "What is this feeling?" Also. I do realize that at one point they say "co-section leader", but I meant to say "co-drum major". It just didn't sound right when I tried singing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked in any way.**

_Beth has just found out that she is to have a co-drum major; the weird new girl named Emma. They try to show each other who the true drum major is, only to have the band totally confused by their fighting. Beth is the most popular girl in the entire band, and Emma is the total opposite. The directors tell the band to take a break and the girls to try and figure it out. Instead they start writing letters to their grandparents to try and explain why their band might not sound the best this year..._

Beth:  
Dear darling Grandmother and Grandfather

Emma:  
My dear grandparents

Both:  
There's been some confusion over section leader here in band.

Emma:  
But of course I'll continue with music

Beth:  
But of course I'll try ignore it

Both:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes  
There's been some confusion for you see my co-section leader is...

Emma:  
Unusual and exceedingly peculiar and... difficult to describe...

Beth:  
(pauses) A Geek

Beth:  
What is this music?  
So strange and new

Emma:  
It's the music I wrote for the band

Beth:  
It's too weird

Emma:  
It is fine

Beth:  
How would you know?

Emma:  
It is mine

Both:  
Why can't you agree  
With anything I think  
Yes;  
Marching.  
That is what we are here for.

Beth:  
Not for fame

Emma:  
Or glory

Beth:  
Or free time

Both:  
Let's just say;  
We'd like to march  
Every little run we'd like to run  
Will be forever fun  
And we will be marching  
And you will listen to me  
Even if you don't agree  
We will move on  
Though I'd rather not be near you  
I guess we'll just have to get through  
And we'll be in marching marching band  
The whole season long!

Popular Band Students:  
Dear Beth, you are just too good  
How do you stand it?  
We don't think we could!  
She's a terror! She's a trumpet!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Beth, you are a martyr!

Beth:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

Popular Band Students:  
Poor Beth, forced to reside  
With someone so full of themself  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all by your side!  
We share your;

(Emma, Beth and Popular Band Students are all singing at the same time)

Emma and Beth:  
I want to go out marching  
Until the season  
Is through with  
But you won't listen  
To what I say  
I just want to play  
But you won't back down  
No  
Ahhh:

Popular Band Students:  
Marching  
Forever Marching  
We want to be on the field  
Let's just say:  
We march it all!  
Ev'ry little note  
That comes along  
We'll play it all  
Ahhh:

All:  
Marching!

(Emma, Beth, and Popular Band Students singing at the same time)

Emma and Beth:  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total completion  
So loud, so strong

Popular band Students:  
Marching  
Marching  
Marching

Band Students:  
So strong!

(Emma, Beth and Popular Band Students sing at same time)

Emma and Beth:  
Though I do admit you sound strong  
Still I do believe that it's all wrong  
And I will be Marching  
For forever Marching  
Truly grumply Marching with you  
The whole season long!

Popular Band Students:  
Marching  
Marching  
Forever Marching  
Marching  
Forever Marching

Emma:  
Band ten hut!

Band: Hut!


	4. Something Bad

**A/N: I had a lot of fun rewriting this song. It was much easier than the last two. I guess I'm just in more of a musical mood today... okay, I'm in a musical mood everyday since music is my life, but anyways! Thanks again for the reviews, and I'll update as much as possible before I leave for Europe. My next song; Dancing Through Life... all I can say is that THAT is going to take a while. I have to assign different parts to different instruments... I think I know what sections are going to sing what parts though, so I hope that'll help. I hope you enojoy this rewrite of "Something Bad".**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Wicked.**

_Emma has just come inside after an evening practice when Mrs. Muzeek calls her into her office to talk to her about an epidemic that seems to be spreading throughout bands across the nation. Bands are growing smaller and smaller, and people seem to be losing their musical abilities. Mrs. Muzeek is afraid that that will happen to their band as well, but Emma tries to reassure her._

Mrs. Muzeek:

(spoken) Oh, Miss Emma - The things one hears these days. Dreadful things:  
(sung) I've heard of a director  
Who was once a protector  
No longer permitted to teach  
Who has lost all music in reach  
And a band who liked to play Bach  
A band who lived near a dock  
Forbidden to play  
Now they lay around all day!  
Only rumors - but still -  
Enough to freeze  
Anyone who can play a B  
Something bad is happening throughout Bands:

Emma:  
Something bad? Happening in Bands?

Mrs. Muzeek:  
Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Something baaaaaaad: (Note goes flat)  
(spoken) Sorry: "Bad":

Emma (spoken)  
Mrs. Muzeek - If something bad is happening to the Bands, someone's got to tell the Directors.  
That's why we have Directors.  
(sung) So nothing bad:.

Mrs. Muzeek:  
(spoken) I hope you're right:

Both:  
Nothing all that bad:

Mrs. Muzeek:  
Nothing truly baaaaaad:. (Note goes flat)  
(spoken) Sorry: "Bad":

Emma:  
It couldn't happen here  
In our band:


End file.
